Christmas time
by Noeno
Summary: Levi, un glamoroso actor en la Inglaterra victoriana y propietario de un teatro. Sin embargo, Levi es egoísta y sólo se quiere a sí mismo. No cree en la Navidad y les ordena a todos sus empleados trabajar el día de Navidad amenazándolos que si hablan de la Navidad o si van a casa a celebrarla serán despedidos. Modern AU. Reencarnación. LevixOC
1. Chapter 1

La nieve caía y en las ciudades hacia frío. Todos en Inglaterra estaban esperando a que el teatro abriera, pues la obra que iban a ver estaba protagonizada por el mejor actor de toda la época victoriana, Levi.  
Él era hermoso, talentoso y terriblemente egocéntrico. Al terminar la obra, Levi hizo una falsa sonrisa, saludo a todos y luego se fue por detrás del telón. La sonrisa de su cara se borró inmediatamente y tiro el ramo de Flores que una chica le había regalado por algún lado.  
- ¡Odio la Navidad! Estar actuando esas obritas de porquería para Navidad y Noche Buena ... Yo soy un actor profesional, no puedo estar todo el tiempo actuando obras sobre Navidad... Oye, donde están mis panecillos? Debería haber una bandeja de té y panecillos justo aquí. Y donde esta Luka? Luka? Luka? Luka?!

En efecto, Luka estaba junto con los otros empleados decorando el salon y bailando un poco, antes de irse de vacaciones. Luka se encargaba del vestuario del teatro, Eren era el mago, Mikasa y Armin se encargaban de las coreografías, mientras que Hanji era malabarista.  
- Y entonces?- le pregunto Armin a Eren  
- Entonces que?  
- Vamos, todos sabemos que quieres invitar a Mikasa a salir- respondió Luka  
- Cuando nos vayamos de vacaciones, seguramente se olvidará de ti... - agrego Hanji  
- Tiene razón, voy a hacerlo...  
En ese momento se escucho un portazo a sus espaldas, voltearon y se encontraron a Levi completamente enojado.  
- ¡ Luka! Mira esto...  
- Oh si, tu te y panecillos. Les pedí a los tramoyistas que te los llevaran.  
- Pues no lo hicieron... Y mira, los panecillos tienen demasiada mantequilla, pegajosos, Luka, pegajosos. Por lo tanto tu trabajo es ver que los panecillos tengan la cantidad justa de...  
- disculpa? Mi trabajo es diseñar el vestuario del teatro , no mantequillar los panecillos. Solo hago eso porque eres mi amigo.  
- Tsk. Y que fue tan importante que no pudiste subir?  
- mira a tu alrededor, Levi! Es Navidad, solo queríamos celebrar un poco antes de irnos de vacaciones...  
-Vacaciones? Quien hablo de vacaciones?...  
- No hay vacaciones? Pero... Es Navidad- comentaron todos, menos Luka que se quedo callada. No tenia palabras para articular..  
- Estoy al tanto de que es Navidad... Por lo tanto, solo faltan dos semanas para que se estrene mi nueva obra, donde todos ustedes tendrán sus créditos... Creo que trabajar en el mejor teatro de toda Inglaterra, no les alcanza, porque si es así... Pueden irse!

Levi se fue directamente a sus habitación...  
- Por favor, Luka!- rogo Hanji  
- te lo suplicamos...- exclamaron Armin y Mikasa  
- Escucha, Levi no hace nada sin consultarte. Tienes que hablar con el para tener vacaciones, sin que nos despidan a todos. De acuerdo?- le dijo lo mas tranquilo posible Eren.  
- De acuerdo. Mantengan sus planes de Navidad.  
Luka entro en la habitación de Levi.  
- Levi...  
- Levi no hace nada sin consultarte? Acaso piensan que me manejas? Tsk, que molestos...  
- No, pero les estas pidiendo que se olviden de la Navidad... Todos tienen familias, un hogar... Mañana supuestamente me tendría que ir a tomar el tren para llegar a casa para Navidad, incluso tu podrias venir...  
- Admito que me divertía, pero eso es cosa del pasado ... Luego entendí que la tia Marí hizo todo por mi y mira donde llegue... Como esa siempre decía, en un mundo egoísta, el egoísta triunfa...  
- No es un mundo egoísta y en serio escuchabas lo que decía tu tia Marí?  
- Por supuesto... Ella me crió perfectamente... Como sea. No! No tendrán vacaciones, aunque debo decirte que si no son lo suficientemente dedicados...  
- Lo somos!  
- demuestralo! Quita el árbol, deja los villancicos,las decoraciones... No canten, no bailen y sobretodo... No mencionen Feliz Navidad, nunca. No quiero oír esas palabras... Entendieron todos?  
Efectivamente, cuando levi abrió la puerta... Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Hanji estaban espiando y trataban de obtener una respuesta. Cayeron todos arriba de todos...  
- Si, lo entendimos...  
- Vete!- le grito a Luka  
Luka lo miro muy tristemente y salio  
- Feliz Navidad Levi...  
- dije que no mencionaran esas palabras! Y que quede bien claro... Si alguien se va, si alguien deja este salón, si alguien se va a su casa para celebrar, que no se moleste en volver!

Levi cerro la puerta fuertemente. Y todo quedo en un gran silencio. Efectivamente, Levi no iba a cambiar de opinión...


	2. Chapter 2

Ñam, el capitulo 2 ha llegado. Actualicé mas rapido de lo normal... me estoy asustando a mi misma xD

Agradecimiento de los Reviews, abajo.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el segundo Capi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, Levi se fue a dormir temprano, pues quería estar bien despierto para verificar que ninguno de sus empleados llegue tarde al día siguiente. Exactamente a las 8:00 se sintio un ruido muy fuerte y Levi se despertó sobresaltado.  
-Quien anda ahí?- pregunto un poco asustado, creyendo que las personas del teatro le querían hacer una broma para que cambiara de idea respecto a trabajar en Navidad.  
Pero entonces, de la nada, apareció el fantasma de su difunta Tía Marí, cargando cadenas con espejos, joyas y metales.  
-Hola, Levi- Saludo fríamente Marí  
-Tia Marí? Pero... eso es...  
-¿imposible? créelo, estoy aquí...  
-¿Y eso por que?  
- Porque... quiero que cambies...  
-¿Estas loca, Tía Marí? Tu siempre me decías: En un mundo egoísta, el egoísta triunfa  
-Lo sigues repitiendo, luego de todos estos años- La tía Marí se sintió orgullosa, pero luego cambio de actitud a una completamente enfadada- ¡Y eso esta mal! Yo no puedo creer lo que te hice... oh... cuando veo lo que te hice...  
-¿estas bien? Porque yo recuerdo que tu me criaste para... ¡ser una estrella!  
-¡No! Yo te crié para ser un completo egoísta!... Pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de cambiar... cambia tu vida, Levi. Esta noche, te visitaran tres espíritus, haz lo que te digan si no quieres terminar como yo...- La tía Marí, desapareció y Levi se quedo atónito.

-¿Pero que demonios... acaba de pasar...?- se pregunto Levi. De todos modos, ignoro todo y se fue a dormir, tranquilamente.

Un poco mas a la noche, una pequeña luz amarilla ilumino todo el cuarto Levi, haciendo que este despertara.  
-nhg... ¿pero que...?  
-¡HOLAAA!  
-¡Aaaaah!... Quien... ¿Quien eres tu?  
-Ujuju, soy el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas! ¿No te dijo tu tía Marí que vendría? ¿EH?  
-¿Mi tía Marí?- pregunto sin creerlo,Levi.  
-Si, de acuerdo... estas listo?  
-¿Listo para que?  
-¡Para ir a tus Navidades Pasadas!  
-Mm.. no creo que esa sea una buena ideaaaaaaaa  
Hablo demasiado tarde, ya que el espíritu ya los estaba llevando a las Navidades de su niñez  
Aterrizaron en una habitación con paredes grises, suelo de madera, un piano y una ventana. Había una mesa larga, con tan solo dos sillas. En Una de ellas estaba sentado un niño, de no mas de 10 años de edad, mirando la ventana aburrido.  
-Uh, debo haberme equivocado... esta mal...- exclamo el espiritu de las Navidades Pasadas.  
-No, esta bien...  
-Esta bien?... Pero no hay árbol, ni botas colgadas...-Levi solo la miro tristemente- Oh... pobrecito...  
De pronto, la Tía Marí, entro a la habitación.  
-¡Levi! ¿Terminaste de comer,no? ¡Entonces empieza a practicar!.  
-Pero... creí que podríamos hacer una excepción, ya que es Navidad y Luka esta esperando en su casa...  
-¿quieres ser una estrella?  
-Si,pero...  
-¿Mas que nada en el mundo?  
-Si,pero...  
-¡Entonces deja de quejarte y quédate aquí practicando!  
Levi practico por una hora, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su tía estaba dormida. Entonces, se vistió con sus mejores ropas y agarro el trineo. Fue para la casa de Luka directamente, pues no quería hacerla esperar.  
Cuando llego toco la puerta, Luka lo recibió y fueron para dentro.  
Mientras tanto, Levi y el espíritu entraron por la ventana.  
-Creo que esta vez hay mas regalos para ti, que para mi!- exclamo Luka  
-Wow, en serio?- le respondió Levi, se notaba mucho que estaba feliz- Oh, pero yo no pude traerte un regalo- dijo decepcionado.  
- ¡Estas aquí! Ese es el mejor regalo que se podría pedir...- admitió Luka algo sonrojada, pero Levi no se dio cuenta  
Luka le entrego un pequeño paquete rojo con un moño verde. Levi lo abrió y le salieron un par de lagrimas de los ojos. era una bola de nieve con un pequeño muñeco de nieve y a su lado, se encontraban ellos dos, juntos terminandolo de armar.  
-¡Me encanta,Luka! ¡Graciaas!

Luego de un rato, la madre de Luka llamo a toda la familia y se sentaron juntos a ver el espectáculo que Luka y Levi habían preparado.  
-Uh! un espectáculo!- grito el espíritu  
- No es en realidad un espectáculo, era una cosita que hacíamos todos los años. No es gran cosa...  
Luka y Levi interpretaron una canción de Navidad.  
- Una "cosita"- le dijo con vos burlona el espíritu a Levi  
-De acuerdo, era una gran cosa... pero es cosa de niños...  
Mientras los miraban mas se les encendía a todos la cara. Era simplemente bellísimo.  
Entonces, en un ataque de alegría, Levi sonrió por primera vez esa noche.  
Cuando terminaron, todos aplaudieron y fueron a abrazarlos.  
- Y decías que no habías traído regalo...- le dijo el espíritu  
- de que hablas? no traje...  
-Tu talento!... Mira a todos, los felices que esta...  
- Tal vez nunca había pensado de esa forma... - Levi sonrió.  
En ese momento, se oyeron golpazos en la puerta.  
Levi sabia lo que significaba.  
- Quiero irme.  
- ¿Por que? Nos estamos divirtiendo!  
Se volvieron a oír...  
-¡Ahora!  
Se abrió la puerta de golpe, y apareció una terriblemente enojada tía Marí.  
-¿¡Donde esta Levi!?

El espíritu obedeció y llevo a Levi de nuevo a su habitación.  
-Ella se quedo ahí gritando, como una eternidad. A mi, a Luka, a los Beadnell.  
-Lo siento, debimos irnos cuando me dijiste...  
- Esa fue mi ultima Navidad allí... Después de eso, ella jamas se despego de mi lado.  
- No tenia idea... de verdad, lo sie-  
- No tienes que disculparte... ella tenia razón, me la pasaba desperdiciando mi talento con esa familia...- le grito- Ademas, ¿Que haces aquí? No... tu no existes, solo eres otra pesadilla. Cuando abra los ojos tu ya no estarás aquí...  
Levi cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, ella no estaba.  
- ¿Espíritu?... ¡Ves? te lo dije!.  
Levi se volvió a dormir, pero una pequeña, húmeda e invisible lagrima se le escapó por sus ojos...

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

karen Grimm lml-chan: me alegro que te haya gustado. Pronto subiré el próximo capi.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Traigo el tercer capitulo!

Jeje, se esta poniendo bueno, creo

Respuestas a los Reviews, abajo.

Una luz verde ilumino toda la habitación, junto con una alegre melodía de Navidad. Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm y Levi dormía profundamente. Poco a poco fue despertándose.

-ngh... y ahora que...?

-Oh, hola. Tu debes ser Levi. No creí que fueras tan guapo... esa chica...Luka es afortunada...

Sin intención alguna, Levi se puso rojo.

-¿Q-Que?

-Oh, lamento la demorada presentación. Soy el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes.

- Ay, no... otra pesadilla...

-Muy bien. ¿Vamos?

-Pues, creo que no hay otra opción, no?

El espíritu no tardo en agarrar a Levi de la mano y conducirlo hasta el BackStage del teatro.

Cuando Levi vio en donde estaban se sorprendió, pero luego recordó lo que el Espíritu le había dicho.

Allí estaban Hanji, Eren, Mikasa y Armin. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente, Luka no estaba allí.

-¿Que dices,Levi?- pregunto Hanji, malabareando- ¿Que no hay vacaciones?...¡Maldito enano asqueroso!- Grito Hanji y tiro un tomate hacia el retrato de Levi, colgado en la pared.

-Jajajaj, Hanji-san, eso fue muy gracioso- dijo Mikasa

Levi, obviamente indignado grito:

-¡Estas fuera! Todos fuera de mi Teatro... ¿Como se atreven a reírse así de mi? Ustedes mocos...- Levi paro de gritar, ya que alguien reia a sus espaldas.

-Jajajajajaja, ay, no puedo parar de reírme... es muy gracioso...- el Espíritu no podía para de reírse.

-¿Tu de que lado estas? ¡No es gracioso! ¡Están lanzándome tomates!

-Mientras hacen malabares!... jajaja, tienes suerte de tener a estos chicos tan talentosos...

-Chicos, sera mejor que limpiemos, antes de que llegue Luka. A ella no le gustara que le tiremos tomates a su amigo...- le dijo Eren a sus amigos.

-¡Oigan Chicos!- Luka había vuelto- No saben de lo que s...- la expresión de Luka cambio a una enojada.

Luka se acerco a Hanji y le hizo señas para que le diera el tomate y Hanji no tuvo mas remedio que dárselo.

Luka se giro y sorpresivamente, ante la mirada de todos, tiro el tomate contra el cuadro de Levi. Y, sobretodo, apunto a su cabeza.

-¡Le di!- Luka rio y todos siguieron jugando y bailando

Levi, enojadisimo, le grito al espiritu

-¡Quiero irme!

-Uh, ¿Ahora...?

-A-Ahora...!- Levi, trataba de ocultar su tristeza. Saber que Luka lo tomaba como un chiste, no lo hacia sentir bien.

En ese momento, mientras el Espiritu lo llevaba a su habitación, recordó algo que hace tiempo había olvidado. Ocurrió luego de que la tía Marí apareciera aquella Navidad.

FLASHBACK

_La tia Marí gritaba y gritaba, nadie sabia por qué. Arruino la Navidad de todos, la de la familia de Luka, a Luka y sobretodo a Levi. Luka no podía parar de llorar, tener una mujer gritando en medio de una celebración no es tan graciosos como parece._

_En ese momento, la tia Marí giro hacia Luka y le grito:_

_-Y tu... ¿Acaso no tienes consideración? Levi quiere convertirse en una estrella y tu lo obligas a venir a estas fiestas horribles que quien sabe quien preparo. Levi se vuelve conmigo a casa y jamas volverá a este lugar. ¡Te doy 2 minutos para despedirte! ¡Apúrate, holgazán!_

_-Luka... de verdad lo siento..._

_-No te preocupes, de hecho, me encantaría que te convirtieras en una estrella. Yo seria tu máxima admiradora y serias mi ejemplo a seguir. ¡Trabajo duro para lograrlo! Te... amo...- Luka dijo esas ultimas dos palabras en un susurro, pero no paso desapercivido por Levi, quien rompio en llanto y se despidio tristemente de Luka._

_Luego de eso... todo fue oscuridad..._

Levi se puso rojo de repente y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Luka... acaso yo... te... amo?

-Muy bien, llegamos- dijo el espíritu, pero no estaban en la habitación de Levi.

-¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Esta no es mi habitación! Dije que quería irme a mi habitación...

-Oh, yo solo creí que querías irte... tienes que ser mas especifico...

-Tsk...

-Oye, no puedo creerlo, que no te deje venir a casa para Navidad...El es un monstruo, despues de todo lo que hicimos por el...- le dijo Bella a Luka.

-Bella, el no es un monstruo. A veces es algo irritable y me vuelve loca, pero tengo que agadecerle los minutos de descanso, mi amigo sigue alli, lo se. De todos modos, aun estoy a tiempo para ver mi otra obra...

-¿Tu otra obra? ¡Lo sabia! ¡Estas fuera! ¡Fuera de mi teatro!- grito Levi- ¡Quiero ver hacia donde va!

De repente, Luka paro su caballo junto a un pequeño patio con una pequeña casita toda deshecha.

-¿Que actor tan famoso como yo te esta esperando alli? ¿Natalia wormstorm? ¿ Bardroy sanszx? ¿ Karoline ulroc...?

-¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡Luka!

-¿Niños...?- exclamo sorprendido Levi.

-¿Le hablaste sobre nosotros a Levi-san?

-¡Claro que si!, pero lamentablemente no pudo venir. Sin embargo les desea, a cada uno especialmente, una Feliz Navidad.

-¿levi-san...?- penso Levi

Lizzy, una niña invalida, camino por el lugar.

-¡Debe ser fantástico ver actuar a Levi todos los dias! ¡Eres muy afortunada!

-Si soy afortunada, pero no por ver actuar a Levi, sino porque puedo ver actuar a todos ustedes.

Una vez la obra terminada, la gente se paro, aplaudió y se fue. El orfanato no tenia fondos para seguir abierto y pronto cerrarían si no conseguían el dinero.

-¡Chicos estuvieron fantásticos! Pero, debo volver a trabajar.

-¡No!oh, no, Luka...

-¡NO!- grito Levi

-Oh, es como si hubieras cambiado de idea al trabajar en Navidad...

-No...N-no lo hice, simplemente digo que puede tomarse unos minutos mas si ese fuera el caso...

_**Rííííííííííííín**_

-Oh, voy tarde para otra cita, muy bien, nos vamos...

Levi despertó en su cama sin saber que decir o hacer.

Simplemente acepto que lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad. También acepto que, pase lo que pase, el iba a estar siempre para Luka. El la amaba. Con ese pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza, volvió a dormirse, esperando al tercer y ultimo espíritu. Una vez mas, sonrió y un pequeña lagrimita cayo por uno de sus ojos.

**karen Grimm lml-chan: ¡Gracias, linda! Me haces feliz C':**

**¡Jamas dejare esta historia! ¡Aqui esta el tercer capi, para complacerte un poquito :3**

**Nos vemos en el proximoo (^U^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Lo logre! ¡Termine de escribir el capi! Como sea, no hay advertencias ni nada, solo pasen y lean xD

Respuestas a los Rwv abajo.

* * *

Una luz roja iluminó toda la habitación de Levi y una chica muy hermosa y alta apareció. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Levi, suavemente, para que despertara.

-ngh...- Levi abrió los ojos y pregunto- ¿Eres el tercer Espíritu, no?

-Así es.- contesto la muchacha- Hola, Levi. ¿Estas listo?

-No lo se- confeso- ¿Me gustara lo que voy a ver?

-Mmm... puede que no. Pero hay veces donde necesitamos enfrentarnos a lo que nos asusta. Eso es parte de la vida.

-De acuerdo. Estoy listo.

El espíritu le tomo la mano amablemente y lo condujo por un portal rojo. Hacia mucho frió y Levi se dio cuenta.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto el Espíritu

-Si...

- No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. Por cierto, lindo pijama.

-Tsk...

-Levi... si tus empleados llegaran tarde el día de Navidad, tu...

-¡Los despediría! No es una fría decisión, es pura lógica.

-Muy bien... llegamos.- respondió el Espíritu. Su expresión había cambiado. Ahora tenia una expresión seria y angustiada.

Llegaron a una habitación con colores horribles. Sillones rotos, una cama bastante pobre y los tapizados mas horribles del mundo.

Con el chasquear de sus dedos, el Espíritu hizo que la ventana se abriera y volara un volante dentro de la habitación.

De pronto, un chico entro a la habitación. Era Levi. Vestía con solo un traje roto, y tenia el cabello algo despeinado.

-Uhh... hace mucho frío...- Levi se levanto a cerrar la ventana y se dio cuenta del volante.- Mmm... "Luka Beadnell, la famosa diseñadora de vestuario estará recibiendo clientes orgullosos esta tarde en su estudio, en la calle 'Reinbolll y Glooper'" Mm... no la veo hace muchos años. ¿Debería ir...? Pero, ¿por que este volante voló hacia mi ventana...? Parece, una señal...

Del otro lado de la habitación, Levi, que estaba mirando todo grito:

-¡Es una señal! ¡Ve! tu situación es peor que la de los niños del orfanato, considerando que Luka es buena persona, te ayudara. ¡Quiero seguirla!- le dijo al Espíritu.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Ya veo porque me trajiste aquí, aquí es donde todo va a cambiar- dijo ilusionado Levi.

-Muy bien...

De un segundo a otro, se encontraban en una gran tienda con hermosos vestidos y trajes.

-¡Vacaciones? ¿Quien hablo de vacaciones?- Grito una enfurecida Luka.- ¡Ya ponte a trabajar!

Levi estaba confundido. Era imposible que ella sea...

-¡Levi!- rito alegre Luka

-¡Oh, Luka! ¿Como has estado?- le pregunto Levi- crei que estabas en casa celebrando la Navidad.

-Ya no celebro la Navidad, Levi. No desde ese dia que... esperen... ¿Cuando era que estaba triste? ¡Ah, si! Cuando me despediste por haber llegado tarde el dia de Navidad.

Desde el otro extremo, Levi tenia una muy triste cara.

_-Oh, no... Luka... _

-Oh, ya veo.

- Conseguí un trabajo, pero me mantuvo fuera de la ciudad por meses. Habia un orfanato que ayudaba. ¿Sabes lo que encontré cuando volví? ¡Nada! Todos habían desaparecido, el orfanato había cerrado. Había una niña la cual estaba dispuesta a adoptar. Su nombre era Lizzy. Pero, por mas que busque, no pude encontrarla.

_-¡No!, los niños no... _

-Pero, en fin. Aprendí la lección. Preocuparse por otros duele, así que deje de hacerlo. y ¡mira!, soy famosa ahora. Tal como eras tu...

- Oh, de verdad siento lo que ocurrió, pero... ¿No podrías ayudarme...?

- ¡Ya no ayudo a la gente Levi! Lo lamento...

_¡No! ¡Luka! ¡No cometas los mismo errores que yo! ¡Eres mucho mejor persona...! ¿Por que... no me oyes...? -_ Levi comenzó a llorar. No quería que esto terminara así. Sin embargo, no era un cuento de hadas el que el estaba viviendo. Era la dolorosa y pura realidad.

Levi salio de la tienda de Luka y se fue caminando, hacia su deshecha casa.

-¡No! Esta no puede ser tu vida.. ¡Esta no puede ser mi vida! ¡Quiero cambiar, lo hare!

- Lo lamento, pero la oportunidad paso hace tiempo. Ahora este es el camino de tu futuro...

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero cambiar, lo hare! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Quiero cambiar, lo hare! ¡Por favor!

El Espiritu lo miro indiferente... con una fria mirada. Levi, sabia que por mas que rogara, ahora, este era su destino...

* * *

karen Grimm lml: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios linda! ¡El proximo capi sera el ultimo! :'C

Pero no te preocupes, estoy haciendo un Levi x Lector, por si gustas pasar y verlo, aqui esta el link:

s/10484419/1/Snowflakes-of-Love

¡Graias por tus comentarios, son de gran ayuda!

PD: ¿Esa que esta en la foto cosplayeando a Levi eres tu? ( curioseando xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Hace mucho que no escribia, por culpa del colegio y del conservatorio :C**

**Pero, aqui estoy de vuelta con el último capitulo de esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este hermoso tiempo tanto como yo.**

**Como siempre, respuesta de los Rvs, abajo.**

**Sin mas que decir, el ultimo capi.**

_The last chance._

_Oscuridad. Eso es todo lo que Levi veía. _

_Estaba harto. De las mentiras, de la vida, de la soledad._

_Él vivía en una mentira llamada vida, en completa soledad._

_Le pedía otra oportunidad al Espíritu, cuyo color se estaba desvaneciendo._

_Todo lo había perdido... Y solo pensaba en ella..._

_Ella había puesto luz en sus días, había logrado plantar flores de alegría en sus jardines de tristeza. Pero en el futuro que le tocaba, la alegre Luka, había desaparecido._

_Rogaba, lloraba y decía que iba a cambiar. Pedía desconsoladamente otra oportunidad, pero el Espíritu, solo sonrió y le dijo..._

**_"Despierta."_**

Levi despertó de forma brusca, sudado y sorprendido. Escuchó atentamente y logró oir las campanadas de la Iglesia, advirtiendo que era la mañana de Navidad.

-¡Es la mañana de Navidad! Los Espíritus me han dado otra oportunidad. ¡Iré de compras para regalos! Oh, es Navidad las tiendas están cerradas... Pero se que puedo regalarles...

Levi fue corriendo a su casa, estaba preparando una gran sorpresa. Sin embargo, los empleados del teatro, estaban muy nerviosos y asustados. Habían llegado un par de minutos tarde, asi que comenzaron a rogarle a Luka que le pidiera a Levi una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Por favor Luka!- Exclamó Eren, llorando y maldiciendo a la vida- Este es nuestro empleo, tenemos familias, te lo rogamos.

-¡Te lo rogamos!- dijeron al unísono Armin y Mikasa.

-¡Te lo rogamos!- dijo Hanji.

-Bien... creo que pued-

-¡DETENGAN TODO!- interrumpió Levi, con grandioso traje de Navidad. Estaba con la cara muy enfadada, pero era solo para asustarlos.

-¡Levi-San! Puedo explicarle... Se que llegamos un par de minutos tarde, pero todos estamos aquí. Por favor, no nos despidas.

-¿Despedirlos? ¡No! Solo vine aquí para desearles una feliz Navidad y para decirles que quiero que inmediatamente se vallan a sus casas a celebrar para que dentro de dos semanas, comencemos a trabajar para el espectáculo.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que...!

-¡Olviden lo que dije! Solo vallan, pero antes quiero que tomen este dinero, por todo lo maravilloso que han trabajado hasta ahora.

-¡Gracias, Levi-San!- exclamaron todos, excepto Luka, quien no tenia palabras para describir ese momento.

-¡Ah, Eren!- exclamó Levi.- Tengo un favor que pedirte.- dijo entregándole una carta.

Eren recibiéndola y abriéndola, se quedo boquiabierto y un tanto sonrojado.

La carta decía:

_" Oye, Mocoso. ¿Cuanto más piensas seguir esperando? Se que te gusta Mikasa, no me mientas ni trates de ocultarmelo. Quiero pedirte el favor de invitarla, ahora mismo a una cita. Es una orden, ¿me has entendido, Eren? ¡Una orden! Por lo tanto ve y hazlo._

_Feliz Navidad, Mocoso._

_Sargento Levi." _

-¡H-H-Heichou! ¿Lo sabia?

-Si, lo hacia Eren. En serio, eres mas inocente que yo. Ahora ve y haz lo que te dije.

-¡Si,Señor! ¡Ah, pero antes! Tengo un favor que pedirle también.- Dijo entregándole un trozo de papel, el cual decía:

_"¿Hasta cuando mas va a seguir esperando?_

_¿Quiere que ella se muera sin saber lo que usted siente por ella? _

_Por favor, vaya y dígale lo que siente a Luka-San, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. El tiempo corre, Sargento._

_Feliz Navidad, Eren"_

-¡Eren! ¿Como se te ocurre pedirme tal cosa? Aunque... Eso no quiere decir que no lo haga... ¡Ahora ve y declárate!

-¡Si, señor!

-¿Que fue todo eso, Levi?- Pregunto confundida y sorprendida Luka.

-¡Oh, Nada! Por cierto, se que has estado trabajando para un orfanato.

-Deja que te explique...

-No hay nada que explicar... ¡Porque me parece perfecto! Quiero ir a ver a los niños cantar.

-¡Seguro! Pero...¿Como te enteraste?

-¡No se!...-Dijo con una sonrisa picara-... Tal vez lo vi en un sueño...¡Gracias...por todo, Luka!

-No, Gracias a ti... Por devolverme a mi amigo.

Mas a la noche, cuando ya habían visto a los niños cantar, Luka le ofreció a Levi quedarse en su casa.

-Luka... Yo quiero decirte algo que... Algo que me parece que... me parece que nosotros...

-¿Levi, me estas invitando a salir?

-Emmm... ¿Si?

-¡Me encantaría! Ademas, ya somos grandes y estaba pensando que...

-Si quieres adoptar a Lizzy, me parece muy bien. Yo también quiero una hija.- Dijo Levi robandole un suave beso en los labios a Luka.

Los años pasaron y Levi, Luka y la pequeña Lizzy se convirtieron en una familia feliz, sin mentiras nui soledad.

_** Fin **_

**Bien, soy muy mala para los finales. Espero que les haya gustado el último Capi, espero no haberlos decepcionado y espero que me acompañen en muchas historias más.**

karen Grimm lml: ¡Gracias por todo, Linda! ¡Yo tambien me gano la vida acosando Levis!

Como sea, espero verte en algun otro Fic que haga. Me gustaria sugerencias (?

Jeje, en fin, gracias por seguir mi historia.

SeñorAnonymus: I've continued the story. You're welcome


End file.
